


Dopo un litigio

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Language, Lemon, M/M, Self-Love, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Vuoi fare sesso qui fuori?» indagò rapidamente prima che venisse ricatturato dalle labbra di Dante, che però si staccò subito dopo per rispondergli.<br/>«Perché tu no?» esclamò sogghignando divertito, schiacciando ulteriormente il proprio corpo contro quello del fratello «Vuoi continuare a prenderle?».<br/>«Ah, semmai sei tu che le prenderai...» si vantò Vergil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopo un litigio

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/) e per il prompt _25 Senses: Sight / 024. Shining Bodywork_ @ [kinks_pervs](http://kinks-pervs.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 1364 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Vergil sbatté Dante contro il cofano della sua macchina rossa con una certa violenza. Quando discutevano generalmente finivano a darsele, ma in alcuni casi - come quello - andava a finire in modo un po' diverso, anche se non meno violento.  
Dante afferrò per il colletto della T-shirt suo fratello e l'attirò con violenza a sé, baciandolo con foga e facendo cozzare tra loro i corpi, mantenendoli in stretto contatto.  
Era il solito irruento, anche se tutto sommato quella sua esuberanza piaceva a Vergil.  
Quest'ultimo gli infilò in bocca la lingua con prepotenza, strusciandola vigorosamente contro i denti di Dante finché non riuscì a farglieli aprire. Non gli piaceva risultare da meno del suo gemello neppure nelle prestazioni sessuali.  
Dante reagì con altrettanta foga, insinuandogli a propria volta la lingua nel cavo orale. Cercò anche la lingua dell'altro e strofinò la punta della propria sulla superficie della sua. Finirono con il riempirsi vicendevolmente la bocca di saliva, ma non gliene importava niente.  
Unito a quello scambio profondo che si perpetrò per alcuni minuti, Dante strusciò il proprio bacino contro quello di Vergil con movimenti affrettati che sottolineavano con quanto ardore desiderasse superare quella fase preliminare. L'unico altro rumore che c'era oltre ai versi umidicci delle loro bocche in stretto contatto era quello delle zip dei loro jeans che sfregavano l'una contro l'altra.  
Fu Vergil il primo a rompere il bacio.  
«Vuoi fare sesso qui fuori?» indagò rapidamente prima che venisse ricatturato dalle labbra di Dante, che però si staccò subito dopo per rispondergli.  
«Perché tu no?» esclamò sogghignando divertito, schiacciando ulteriormente il proprio corpo contro quello del fratello «Vuoi continuare a prenderle?».  
«Ah, semmai sei tu che le prenderai...» si vantò Vergil.  
Dante gli mise una mano grande su una natica e la strinse, premendo il suo corpo contro il proprio.  
«Non dirmi che non hai voglia di fare sesso» riprese Dante. Lui ne aveva una gran voglia: voleva dimostrargli quanto fosse bravo _ancora una volta_.  
«Siamo davanti a casa tua» replicò Vergil in tono esplicativo.  
«È l'una di notte» replicò suo fratello, visibilmente consapevole del fatto che la sua asserzione annichiliva qualsiasi possibile obiezione da parte dell'altro. A quell'ora da quelle parti non passava praticamente nessuno.  
«E poi il tuo cazzo la pensa diversamente» aggiunse sogghignando. Pareva divertito dalla situazione.  
Vergil, invece, non gradì molto il commento.  
«Tu il “romanticismo” o quantomeno la _finezza_ non sai cosa siano, eh?» obiettò caustico. Neanche lui era molto fine, ne era perfettamente consapevole, ma c’era momento e momento per essere volgare ed immediato e Dante questo ancora non l’aveva capito.  
Quest’ultimo fece spallucce inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.  
«Stronzate, e sai bene che non frega un cazzo nemmeno a te» replicò mentre si accingeva ad aprire la cintura che sorreggeva i jeans del suo interlocutore con una sicurezza che implicava l’essere assolutamente certo che l’altro non avrebbe mosso un muscolo per fermarlo - e così fu, infatti.  
«Sì, hai ragione» confermò Vergil con assoluta superficialità mentre con rapidità molto maggiore del fratello gli apriva la zip dei jeans ed infilava una mano all’interno dei suoi boxer. Gli prese il pene - già abbastanza duro - e iniziò a masturbarlo con una certa foga, come se avesse fretta di finire il tutto. In realtà lo faceva perché sapeva bene quanto Dante odiasse i preliminari che duravano troppo a lungo.  
Il suo gemello lo emulò con pochi secondi di ritardo e ripresero a baciarsi mentre si masturbavano a vicenda. Erano già parecchio eccitati per il bacio di poco prima, per cui dopo pochi minuti le loro erezioni erano ben turgide nelle loro mani.  
Benché preliminari troppo prolungati lo infastidissero, a Dante piaceva toccare le parti più intime di suo fratello. Farlo gli dava una corroborante sensazione di predominio nei suoi confronti.  
Ben più profonda era invece la sensazione che tale azione creava in Vergil: lui bramava visceralmente il dominio su Dante in tutti i sensi possibili; pertanto l’idea che l’appagamento sessuale potesse in qualche modo renderlo suo succube lo eccitava terribilmente e lo spingeva a masturbarlo con maggior solerzia. Mentre si baciavano, spesso apriva un occhio - o entrambi - per vedere se riusciva a cogliere un’espressione sul viso di suo fratello che potesse dargli segno tangibile del piacere estatico che provava.  
Spinto da un improvviso eccesso di libidine, Vergil afferrò per le braccia Dante e lo allontanò da sé per quel poco che poteva data la macchina parcheggiata alle sue spalle e contemporaneamente lo voltò, spingendolo prono sul cofano rosso metallico che riluceva sotto la macchia di luce proiettata dal lampione acceso poco distante.  
Sfruttando la mano che era rimasta priva di impegni, calò il retro dei jeans e dei boxer al suo gemello, continuando a masturbarlo, anche se lo fece con una certa ferocia.  
Dante cercò di alzarsi, ma non ci riuscì.  
«Ehi! Che cosa caz...?!» iniziò, ma venne interrotto dall’improvvisa penetrazione subita da parte di suo fratello, che non si preoccupò di prepararlo neppure un minimo. Come diretta conseguenza di tale mancanza, Dante lanciò un grido pieno d’ira e cercò di sottrarsi in qualche modo.  
Serrò i pugni e digrignò i denti.  
«Vergil, cazzo! Mi fai male, esci!» esclamò. Avrebbe voluto ucciderlo: anche se non era nuovo nel ruolo di passivo, ciò non autorizzava suo fratello a penetrarlo senza prima prepararlo un po’. Il suo culo non aveva lo scopo primario di accogliere l’erezione di Vergil.  
«VERGIL!» urlò ancora.  
Si sarebbe vendicato presto, in un modo o nell’altro. Bastava solo trovare quello più adatto alle occasioni che gli si sarebbero presentate nel prossimo futuro.  
Con il bacino Vergil oscillava con forza e rapidità, affondando in lui rapidamente, anche troppo.  
«Sta’ zitto Dante» lo mise a tacere l’altro, stringendogli la punta del pene con le dita.  
Dante emise un gemito roco di sorpresa e piacere insieme, appoggiando finalmente il capo sul cofano dell’auto mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, macchiando con il suo seme il lato della macchina.  
«Fanculo, Vergil» sibilò a mezza voce, digrignando i denti. Essere il primo a venire per lui - come anche per Vergil - era sinonimo di debolezza.  
«Ci sono già, Dante, se non te ne fossi accorto...» lo sfotté apertamente il suo gemello, sorridendo compiaciuto di sé.  
Vendicarsi non sarebbe stato abbastanza. Vergil doveva essere _massacrato_.  
Le gambe minacciavano di cedergli da un momento all’altro, i muscoli improvvisamente poco attivi dopo l’orgasmo; tuttavia, un po’ per mera forza di volontà e un po’ appoggiandosi sull’auto sotto di sé, il ragazzo riuscì a rimanere nella posizione in cui si trovava.  
Vergil tolse la mano dalla sua erezione, che si trovò direttamente a contatto con il freddo metallo della carrozzeria, fatto che contribuì a calmare i suoi bollenti spiriti.  
Ansimando pesantemente, patì il dolore della penetrazione aggressiva di Vergil ancora per alcuni minuti. Quando avvertì il suo corpo premere con più vigore contro il suo sedere, Dante sgranò gli occhi ed iniziò: «Fermo, non venire cazzo! Esci, bastar...».  
Non terminò la frase, interrotto dal sospiro di soddisfazione che accompagnò l’eiaculazione di suo fratello all’interno del suo fondoschiena.  
Vergil fu scosso da un brivido ed uscì dal suo corpo, appoggiandosi alla fiancata per non cadere. Fu allora che Dante scivolò in ginocchio sul marciapiede, mancando una forza di qualche tipo a sostenerlo.  
Erano stremati entrambi, come sottolineavano i loro asincroni respiri pesanti, ma soltanto uno di loro era veramente soddisfatto.  
«Io ti ammazzo!».  
Dante allungò un braccio con l’intenzione di stringere le dita attorno alle palle di suo fratello, ma Vergil gli bloccò il polso e gli torse il braccio.  
«Quante storie che fai per un po’ di sperma...» lo prese in giro.  
Dante sputò a terra.  
«Lo sai che odio quando mi vieni dentro, testa di cazzo. Credi che sia una bella sensazione quella che sento quando mi faccio la doccia?!» protestò con la sua solita irruenza, sottraendosi con veemenza alla morsa d’acciaio del suo partner.  
«No che non lo è, ma quando ci sto io sotto tu non ti fai problemi a venirmi dentro, quindi perché io dovrei fare attenzione?» fu la replica che gli oppose Vergil «Piuttosto, pensa a pulire la macchia del tuo sperma sulla macchina» continuò Vergil, accennando alla macchia.  
«Col cazzo che mi metto a pulire adesso. Se ti dà fastidio lecca lo sperma» disse Dante, tirandosi su con fatica.  
«No, dà un tocco di classe. La carrozzeria era troppo lucente» esclamò Vergil, staccandosi dall'automobile «Io entro in casa».  
«Ehi! Aspetta, io devo lavarmi!» asserì l'altro, seguendolo dappresso «Non ho intenzione di andare a dormire con il tuo sperma nel culo!».


End file.
